Kisah Anak Kandung Yang Ditirikan
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Berhubung tidak ada kerjaan, gua cuma mau cerita mengenai salah satu hidup lapuk gua yang tidak jelas. Tentang cerita horror kamar bekas pembantu yang sekarang jadi kamar tidur gua... / all Furuichi POV. RnR?


_**Berhubung buat fic-nya tengah malam, jadi…**_

Pagi semuanya…

 _ **Woi furujijay, baca scriptnya!**_

Sudah lama 'kan, kalian tidak melihat superhero paling maco di Ishiyama? Yah, bukan sombong. Semua orang pasti bakalan tunduk sujud kalau melihat gua berjalan. Mereka akan bergetar ketakutan setiap gua ngelangkah di depan mereka. Bukan karena gua jalan sama Oga loh, SAMA SEKALI BUKAN!

 _ **Ngaca deh. Malu dikit kek sama pembaca.**_

Musim panas ini, fyuuh…aku bisa nyantai dikit. Tidak ada lagi acara ribut-ribut nggak guna. Si Oga lagi latihan sama kak Kunieda di tempat terpencil yang di rekomendasi Si Saotome mesum. Cewek Red Tail? _Cih_ , mereka lagi latihan! Terus Tohoshinki? PEDULI AMAT! MAU MEREKA MATI DI SERODOK GEROBAK PENYEDOT TINJA 'KEK, GUA SAMA SEKALI NGGAK PEDULI!

Ah… maaf agak kesana-kemari. Berhubung tidak ada kerjaan, gua cuma mau cerita mengenai salah satu hidup lapuk gua yang tidak jelas.

 _ **Nelangsa amat sih hidup orang lemah? Yang cuma di anggap upil di lubang hidung sebelah kiri si Oga.**_

Tunggu…

Tunggu!

Tunggu!

TUNGGUU!

DARI TADI CUMA NGINA ORANG MULU? AUTHORNYA NGGAK ADA KERJAAN YA?!

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Kisah Anak Kandung Yang Ditirikan.**

 **Genre:** parody, humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Ryuuhei Tamura. Itu loh, om-om ganteng yang kalau pergi ke swalayan cuma pakai boxer hijau gadel berenda, singlet putih yang di bagian keteknya agak ke kukuningan, dan sandal jepit hitam *digampar rame-rame*

 **Warning:** OOC hancur, UWEES! Typo merajalela. Lawak garing, kayak kamu lagi makan kuaci, udah capek-ribet bukain kulitnya, eh isinya nggak ada. *nggak jelas*. Aneh bin ajaib, abal dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan 'LAWAK GARING'.

 **A/N:  
** Apa cuma author disini, yang setiap kali baca Beelzebub, ini gigi selalu kering karena ketawa mulu?

-all Takayuki Furuichi Point of View-

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Baiklah, kita hentikan saja situasi nggak jelas ini. Maunya apa coba, 'kan? Authornya emang bego, dari tadi nulis hal-hal nggak penting! Aku muak melihatnya! Mau berlagak jadi penguasa, hah? aku laporkan kau pada Oga! Kenapa harus dengan Oga? Ya, jadi gua harus ngadu sama siapa lagi? tukang cucinya Behemoth?

Hallo semua? Semua itu siapa? Apa itu semua? Aku tampan? Hoo.. jelas!

Katanya, jadi anak lelaki satu-satunya itu menyenangkan. Jadi anak yang paling di sayang karena bakal jadi penerus tunggal dari sang ayah. Nantinya, kita lah yang akan memegang tanggung jawab di rumah, lebih besar dari pada anak perempuan dan blablablapret. Yah… tadi 'kan gua bilang KATANYA…

ITU CUMA KATA-KATA KIBUL YANG DI KASIH TAU ORANG TUA, SUPAYA GUA NGGAK MALAS!

Contohnya, terbukti dengan barang-barang di kamar gua, tidak ada satupun barang yang baru, semua barang-barang bekas! Apalagi setelah kejadian laknat saat pertama kali Hilda menampakkan dada —menampakkan dirinya maksudnya, sampai sekarang, kamar lapuk itu belum juga di perbaiki keseluruhan!

Tempat tidur? Bekas,

Tivi? Bekas,

Meja belajar? Bekas.

Bahkan, kamar pun bekas, bekas pembantu. Selain kamar itu kecil dan letaknya berdekatan dengan dapur, tentu saja aku bisa menebak kalau kamar itu bekas pembantu. Kelihatan dari tulisan-tulisan di dinding, banyak curhatan-curhatan pembantu yang di siksa majikannya.

Vangkee...

Bukan masalah tidak bersyukur. Selama ini gua sudah cukup bersyukur. Tidak mengalami penyantetan apapun saat Oga dan antek-anteknya dengan gagah beraninya menyerang iblis. Bersyukur atas segala keselamatan yang melindungi gua walau sudah ratusan kali gua terlibat dalam pertarungan Oga yang kebanyakan tidak berarti. Berdoa juga, suatu saat si Hilda tiba-tiba mendadak amnesia lagi. Tapi bukan jadi mepet ke Oga ya, jadinya mepet ke gua!

Okeh, balik lagi ke masalah kamar. Gua nggak mau menghayal yang bukan-bukan. Takutnya nanti monolog gua di samber sama author bau ikan cucut busuk ini.

 _ **Hah? Muka lu tuh di aspal biar mulus!**_

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**  
 ** **Kisah Anak Kandung Yang Ditirikan****  
 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Tapi kamar gua itu, kalau sudah mulai musim hujan, itu kamar pasti banjir. Kebayang nggak? Begitu bangun, itu semvak gua udah basah BLAS! Sampai punya pikiran, itu om-om mesum niat banget sih bawa gua ke rawa-rawa. Dan tau tidak, apa lagi yang buat gua kesel banget kalau itu kamar udah banjir? B*KEP-B*KEP KOLEKSI GUA JUGA BASAH! ANJAAS BANGET KAN?! BELUM LAGI MANGA H*NTAI GUA YANG BANYAK ADEGAN 'AH... UHH... AAHH!'-NYA JUGA IKUTAN BASAAH!

Waktu itu, pernah terjadi kejadian pahit! Dimana otak gua udah nggak bisa lagi menahan amukan marah _'GUA INI ANAK KANDUNG KALIAN ATAU BUKAN, SIH?!'_ , gua pernah nyoba kabur dari rumah. Dengan berani, gua coba sms emak,

 **-To: Emak Cantik Kesayangan Furu  
07:20  
"MAK, FURU KABUR DARI RUMAH! FURU LELAH MAK! FURU LELAH HARUS TINGGAL DI KAMAR PENGANGAP BAU SEMUR JENGKOL ITU MAK!"-**

Bukannya kata-kata melankonis memohon atau kata-kata, "Jangan pergi nak! Maaf ya nak, mama janji bakalan beliin kamu Lykan Hypersport terbaru kayak di Furious7 itu nak. Pulang ya nak, semvak kamu berantakan itu di kamar. Mamak lelah ngerapiinnya nak," —begitu. Tapi ternyata, yang emak gua bilang malah…

 **-From: Emak Cantik Kesayangan Furu  
13:45  
"Ok. Hati-hati ya. Tetap deket sama Oga, jadi nanti kalau ada apa-apa, mama nggak akan repot-repot panggil ambulans. Ongkosnya ada 'kan?"-**

Ya tuhan… pedih bokong ini!

Terus kenapa harus sama Oga cobak. Eh iya juga ya, masak iya gua deket-deket sama tukang jamunya Behemoth?

Yah, mau nggak mau, gua tetap kabur dari rumah selama 1 minggu, tapi kalau gua lapar atau mau mandi, gua pasti pulang makan terus ganti semvak dulu, lalu pergi lagi. Yah... tapi kalau udah Maghrib biasanya gua pulang kok, tidur dulu, siangnya baru gua nyabe lagi di perempatan.

 _ **Dafuq?! Masih lanjut nih ceritanya?**_

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**  
 ** **Kisah Anak Kandung Yang Ditirikan****  
 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Sewaktu gua kabur dari rumah, adek gua yang cewek pernah cerita sama gua, "Kak, papa sama mama pernah berantem loh waktu kakak kabur dari rumah." Katanya.

Gua yang waktu itu lagi sibuk nyabutin bulu ketek, merasa senang bukan kepalayang. Akhirnya, wejangan dari dewa-dewi menghampiri gua setelah sekian lamanya, TERNYATA EMAK BAPAK GUA PERNAH BERANTEM GEGARA GUA KABUR DARI RUMAH! MEREKA PASTI SAYANG BANGET SAMA GUA! "Terus, mereka berantem gimana, dek?" tanyaku kemudian.

Si Honoka langsung nutup komik yaoinya, "Jadi papa bilang _'Kok bisa sih anak laki-laki kita satu-satunya itu kabur dari rumah?_ ', terus mama jawab _'Udahlah pa biarin aja. Namanya juga laki-laki.'_. Papa pun kayaknya nggak mau kalah _'Laki-laki pun nggak bisa dibiarin! Papa juga dulu nggak pernah sejarahnya kabur-kabur dari rumah kayak sinteron begitu'_. Kemudian senyum mama kelihatan lebar banget _'Yaudah, nanti kita tinggal buat lagi 'toh pa. apasih susahnya'_ , terus papa balas senyum, _'BIKIN LAGI?! KAPAN? SEKARANG?!'_. Gitu, udah ah, aku masih mau lanjut baca komik, nih! Tanggung!"

Kan… anjaayy banget nggak sih? Mana si Honoka baca doujin OgaxFuru lagi, apaan tuh?!

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya sih. Cuma katanya, author ini masih males nulis. Dia bilang, kalau mood-nya udah ada lagi, dia bakalan lanjut lagi.

Kalau enggak…

Ya sudahlah, fic ini berakhir dengan Gaje. Nyampah aja di fandom Beelzebub.

 _ **EH, JANGAN BILANG-BILANG DONG! DASAR BODOH!**_

MASIH BERANI NGINA KARAKTER PENTING, 'HEH?! DASAR LU AUTHOR GILAK. MAU SAMPAI KAPAN LU NISTAIN GUA HAH?! CABUT LU SANA! BUAT FIC NAJONG NGGAK GUNA GINI! SANA SAMA HAYATI, BIAR LU NYUNGSEP KE DASAR RAWA-RAWA!

 _ **Mungkin Continued.**_

* * *

Holla...

Aduh gimana ya? nggak jelas gini 'kan ya. Tapi thothor emang gitu orangnya. Kadang jelek, kadang jelek banget. Kadang bodoh, kadang bisa kelewat bodoh. Kadang OgaxFuru, kadang OgaXXXFuru. Yaudahlah, author emang begini adanyaa...

Bagaimana ya bilangnya. Walau author kelewat biasa, author juga minta fol/fav sama ripiuwnya yaa...  
Laluu...  
Apakah fic ini harus di lanjutkan atau di kiloin aja di toko loak? Tapi ya, ah sudahlah...


End file.
